The field of the invention is boating and the invention relates more particularly to jet boats which are driven by pumping a flow of water through a nozzle at the stern of the boat.
Jet boat nozzles are typically provided with a means for diverting the flow of water from the pump of the jet boat from its normal rearward direction to a slightly forward direction so that the boat may be propelled in reverse. Various patents disclose ways of carrying this out such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,201; 3,949,700; 3,823,683; and 3,827,390. The reversing nozzle of most of these designs extends below the bottom of the nozzle assembly and can cause drag particularly as the boat is accelerating.